A Daughter's Revenge
by BlueAngel1384
Summary: Stephanie decides to get Revenge on her Own Father Vince McMahon, what measures does she go through to get back at her Father?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She grinned evily in the mirror, as she checked her make up. Her plan was going to go so well tonight, everyone involved would be shocked, especially Daddy dearest and her Big Brother. Even Her Mother told her to go along with the plan.

Steph checked to make sure the video camera worked, they had to make this plan work. Stephanie Marie McMahon looked happy, finally she was going to pay her Daddy back for all the evil things he had done to her, and her Ex-Husband Triple H.

After this plan was done, Steph had more plans that would piss Vincent K. McMahon off. Starting with her and Linda(her mother) with rehiring wrestlers that her Father hated, yes, Steph was excited about that.

But this plan, well her Father did this to her, a long time ago, and now she was going to make it look so real, that Vincent K. McMahon would literally shit his pants. Steph let out a evil laugh.

Shane was such a big ass kisser, don't worry, Steph wasn't going to harm her Brother, Shane was okay, but it was her Father who needed to learn a lesson. A Big one.

The guy that was going to help Steph turned around and he laughed evilly with Steph. He walked towards her.

He was over 6 feet all, he wore all black, had a certain type of hat he usually wore, yes, thats right, it was the Dead Man himself, the Undertaker.

Undertaker: Sure you want to do this Steph?

Steph: Dead man, you and I both agreed that Vince needs to learn a lesson right?

Undertaker: Sure that man has pissed me off a lot

Steph: Well, this will teach him a lesson, I'm not scared , not one bit, I just want to see how Daddy dearest squirms, especially when he feels his life is in danger

Undertaker: You are one smart girl, I mean you could be a bitch at times, but you do understand when you or your Daddy goes to far, I like that in women.

Steph grins, as she touches Taker's face, she leans in and kisses him... the Video Camera has now started...

Steph and the Dead Man are at the Grave yard, Undertaker is in all black, and Steph is wearing a black dress, with a black veil, its like a funeral but its not, its a wedding.

It appears, Steph has married the Deadman a.k.a The Undertaker.

Steph looks at the audience through the video and grins, as the Deadman pulls Stephanie into another kiss..., after the kiss has ended...

Undertaker looks at the Video camera, and moves his eyes like he is going to hurt and opponent.

Steph: Daddy, I married the Undertaker, aren't you happy..., and Daddy If I were you, I'd be very careful, The Deadman has you at the top of his list to put in a grave

The Tape is over, as the lights come back on in the arena, standing in the middle of the ring is Vince and Shane, Vince is in shock, and Shane is just standing there like a deer caught in the headlights.

Vince: My baby girl, he he took my baby girl(he screamed)

Shane: Don't worry Dad we'll get her back

Vince: That bastard brainwashed my Stephanie, and she she married that Dead Cold man, he is going to go through hell once I get to him.

Soon the lights flicker on and off, as the lights turn off, the Deadman's music starts, and Foggy atmosphere appears, soon the lights are back on, Vince and Shane are staring everywhere but he isn't there.

Soon the Undertaker is shown on the screen again... but now it looks like Stephanie is all tied up and there is blood, Lots of blood,

Undertaker: Oh Vince, you can't hurt me, but I can hurt you, don't ever cross me ever.. or you will end up being buried 6 feet under...

Stephanie cries out, as Shane and Vince look at Steph she is tied up, and blood is falling from her face, Vince looks upset and helpless.

Vince: You let my daughter go you bastard

Shane: Steph, Dad, is she okay?

The screen turns off, and Vince runs out of the ring and Shane follows, they don't know what to do but they know they have to get the Cops to start looking for Steph.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Dark and cold, Steph grins at the Undertaker... as she uses water to take the Fake Blood off of her, she smirks at the Undertaker.

Mark a.k.a. as The Undertaker: Your a very good actor you know that

Steph: Thanks, but they really don't know of this storyline, me and Mom were sick and tired of how Vince treated my Husband and his friends so we decided to do this.

Mark: Well good for you, now they are searching for you

Steph: Thats the great part, Me and Linda talked to every cop and mayor in this area, they won't do nothing for them, but don't worry, this won't be long till this plan is revealed

Mark: Its cool, I actually get a good storyline so I am cool with that

Steph: Yeah, well I thought of you at first when I thought this up, Daddy won't suspect this to be fake at all, thats the fun part

Mark: I hear you hired some of the good wrestlers back, thats good

Steph: Yeah Vince won't be happy with that either but I am out to ruin him for a change, I think thats only fair right?

Mark nods, he decides he is going to turn in for the night, and so is Steph, in 2 weeks, this plan will be revealed, they just have to do 2 more shows showing more pain to Vince, and then they will reveal the master plan.

Steph: Sorry Daddy, but maybe after this you will learn you can't play with peoples emotions...

What people didn't not know, was Vince actually tried to ruin her Real Wedding day to Paul Levesque a.k.a. Triple H, but somehow the wedding happened and they were married, but Her Father did all he could to wreck the wedding. He claimed Paul cheated on her, and then he told Paul that Steph cheated on him.

Steph was so mad at Vince, this was a way to get him back, and when Vince tried to tell Paul that Aurora wasn't his, that was when Stephanie knew her Father had gone too far. Even Linda was pissed at Vince. So Linda and Stephanie planned this plan so carefully, this may very well be the downfall of her Father, and right at this moment, Stephanie could really care less.

Stephanie grinned once more in the mirror and she left the room, to go to bed, they were kept in a secret area where no one would find them, Steph crept into her room, and fell asleep...She could not wait till this plan was revealed to her own Father Vincent K McMahon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stephanie grinned as the start of Raw started to air, Vince and her Brother Shane were in the ring, Vince was screaming at the audience to shut up as usual. Beside her stood Undertaker(Mark) he also was smiling.

Steph: Isn't he pathetic Mark?

Mark: Sure Steph, I mean at times he can be cool but sometimes he is insane.

Steph: Yeah well, you know me and Paul love each other and well Vince tried to break us up even when I became pregnant with Aurora, so me and My mom decided Daddy needed to be taught a lesson, and believe me Taker, I have so many surprises in store for that man in the ring right now, he will probably shit his pants with everything I have in store

Camera man : Ready Steph, Mark?

Undertaker and Steph nodded as the camera turned on as they saw there faces on the Triton Tron at the arena, Steph had blood all over her, and she was black and blue all over her face. Vince looked scared to death.

Steph: Daddy(she moaned)

Undertaker grinned evilly at the McMahon's in the ring as he licked the blood off of Steph's face, and he smiled after he ate it... Vince looked pissed now.

Vince: You let my daughter go you bastard you understand?

Shane: Please Let Steph go

Undertaker: Why should I Vince? You don't care about her, you haven't been looking for her this whole week(he said menacingly)

Vince's scared expression turned into a huge grin and the crowd at the arena start booing him big time...

Vince: That's right I'm not looking for Steph, she is worthless, I don't need her anymore, she can rot with you for the rest of her life...

The audience at the arena was startled, Steph gulped in silence, even though this was staged to scare her Father, she never really thought he would give up the search on her.

Vince gleamed in the camera on raw, as Undertaker and Steph faded off the screen. Steph didn't realize she was crying, her own father didn't care about her at all.

Mark held Stephanie, and he tried to console her.

Steph: I guess its plan B(she said bitterly)

Mark: You know I will help you with that

Stephanie: No, wait I just have a brilliant idea, I am not sure how the crowd will feel about this idea but I think it will work..

Steph leans in and whispers into Undertakers ear, he nods, he then looks at her...

Steph: Will you do that for me?

Mark: Sure, if it means pissing Vince off, why not

Steph: Thanks Mark

**1 Week Later **

Steph along with her Mother Linda, had shown up with Raw, seeing as Linda Co-Owned the company with Vince she could make any decision she wanted.

Steph's music came on and down the ramp she came, everyone was cheering and screaming for her, she had more fans then what she thought.

Soon the crowd was silent... Stephanie got the microphone from Lillian..

Steph: As all of you know I was abducted by the Deadman, but what you don't know that was a scheme to get back at my father, which didn't turn out the way I hoped. My father is a 1st class Asshole.

Everyone cheered when Steph said that.

Steph: I have some major things that may make you all happy here in WWE, 1st off...

Before Steph could continue, NO CHANCE, NO CHANCE , IN HELL started to play... Steph rolled her eyes, as her Father Vince came out to the ramp he did his cocky stroll down the ramp and into the ring, he just smiled at his daughter.

Vince: Look, Its Stephanie, hmmm, my Bratty, Bitchy, Ungrateful Bastard of a child

Steph looked shocked at what Vince just told her... Soon Linda's music came on, and out she came, she looked pissed off at Vince, but all he did was smile at his wife.

Linda: Shut Up Vince, now go on Steph , tell him your news...

Steph: Thanks Mother, Now Daddy Dearest, I have some news for you, some news you won't like at all...

Soon, DX's music came on, and out came HHH, and Shawn Michaels... Steph was grinning at them.. and clapping them... Vince looked shocked, DX was Vince's enemies, especially HHH.

Vince: What the hell , Steph what's going on?

HHH, and Michaels walked in the ring and they had a stared down with Vince.

Steph: Yeah I know, everyone is wondering what is going on, Well Daddy, you been treating DX like garbage for the last few weeks, and I had enough of it, So Triple H & Shawn, I decided to hire 3 guys for you, hmmm I think you may know them quite well in fact lets bring them out now..

Vince was shocked when he heard DX's music restart, and then his eyes grew wide when he saw Bad Ass Billy Gun, Road Dogg Jesse James, and X-Pac standing at the top. Shawn and HHH were shocked, but they were smiling as soon as the rest of the Original DX got to the ring, soon there were hugs all around. They all hugged Steph too, for the opportunity to come back to WWE.

Vince: How dare you Steph?

Steph: Oh daddy, thats not all, see remember Chyna was in the group also...

Vince: You hired Chyna back?

Steph: No, but I put someone in her place, Daddy, do you know who it is?

Vince stared at Steph and then a thought came to his head and his eyes grew wide... He shook his head fast...

Steph: That's right Daddy(she screamed) its ME, I am a DX girl now, I joined the Group you hate the most, how do you like that?

Vince: She can't do this Linda

Linda: Oh yes she can I allowed her to hire them, but Honey, thats not all...

Vince: It's not(he gulped, looking very worried now)

Steph: Oh Daddy, you have Coach as your stupid assistant, he definitely does kiss your ass, but see hmmm, we decided we needed someone for that position that would be fair, and equal, and I thought of someone..

Vince already knew who Steph was going to say he shook his head furiously, but she already said it... as soon as she did, his music came on...

GLASS Broke

Out came the Rattlesnake Stone Cold Steve Austin, he came out in his usual style, Vince's face was so white, he looked like a Ghost...

Steph handed a microphone to Steve once he got to the ring, he shook Steph's and Linda's hand, and he smiled at them, and then he turned to Vince.

Austin: Hello Jackass

Everyone screamed, they all loved Stone Cold Steve Austin..

Austin: Miss Me Vince?

Vince: No

Austin: What?

Vince: Steve

Austin: What?

Steph was laughing and so was Linda and DX, they always loved when Austin would do his What What What...

Austin: I'm back for good Vince, and I promise you , you better watch out, you better not cry, you know why Vince, because Stone Cold is watching you

The Crowd ROARED in excitement...

Vince: This is unfair, Steph you ungrateful bitch

Steph: Woah Woah Woah Daddy, you think this is all?

Vince: No more Steph, I think you paid me back please no more

Steph: You tried to destroy me so many times Daddy dearest, and you didn't just act it you meant it oh here is my next surprise...

Lights turned off, and soon it was a eerie kind of music... Soon the Lights came back on... DX and Steph were standing in one corner, Austin and Linda in another, Vince didn't look behind him, but the Deadman was right there

Vince: Good one Steph, Ooh I'm shaking in my shoes

Steph: You should be

Vince realized someone was standing behind them, the crowd was cheering, he then realized who it was and his eyes got big, he turned around and there standing over him over 6 feet was none other then the Dead Man...

Undertaker grabbed Vince's throat and pushed him up in the air, and gave him a chokeslam...

Stephanie clapped and applauded him... as the Crowd went wild, and thats when the show ended...

Steph and Paul headed out of the arena holding hands, Soon Shawn was right beside him, he looked worried...

Paul: Man whats wrong?

Shawn: Vince is dead set on revenge, we all should be worried

Steph: Believe me Shawn I'm ready, I know Daddy would retaliate, but right now we have people on are side, but Knowing Vince he will be worse, but I have a few more surprises next week... so don't worry

Paul: My baby has it all covered

Shawn: Alright, Goodnight guys

Steph: Goodnight

Steph and Paul went back to the hotel room, to go to bed, Meanwhile.. Vince was somewhere in the arena talking to a group of people, he looked pissed,

Vince: We VOW revenge on them, and we will come out as the winners won't we...

They all cheered... Vince had a evil look in his eyes , they were more evil then they ever were before, but no one knew what he would really do, would something tragic happen in the process?


End file.
